April Showers Bring May Flowers
by MD14
Summary: O/S. Of all places to run into Andy while she was under, he never thought it'd be a cemetery.


Of all places to run into Andy while she was under, he never thought it'd be a cemetery. It was one of the places he wish he never had to. But here he was, standing over Jerry's grave, watching her across the field, standing with Nick, laying flowers on one where she stood. He watched her lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. Nick didn't wrap an arm around her, which, thank god, because Sam's a lot more than a little possessive, but he just drops his head on top of hers.

Nick grabs a hold of her hand when he's getting ready to walk away, and he says something to her eliciting a nod. She extends her arm as far as it'll reach, and then let's it go as he walks back toward the parking.

He crouches down by Jerry's tombstone, trying to shield himself from her view as much as he can, and watches her sit cross legged in front of hers. Er, the one she's here to see. (Just thinking about her being in the ground- he can't let himself go there).

And the ground is definitely not dry, they've been experiencing April showers like the best of 'em but she just sits there, staring at the stone. He can't see her face, but he knows she's probably talking away, all the while he's wondering who it is. From what he can tell there are no tears. She turns her face just enough at one point, she's smiling off at his end, toward the garden probably.

He racks his brain trying to remember if she'd ever told him of someone she knew when she was younger who may have died. Of course there'd been some kids from her high school, none of whom she was close with. Maybe it was an aunt or something... Tommy and Claire might've had other family.

"Buddy, I'm just in training, what do you think?" He asks the tombstone Detective. "Think she knew I'd be here? Probably not. Anyways, I just wanted to say that, uh, we miss you. And Leo says hi." He pats a hand on top of the stone and decides maybe he needs to disappear before something goes wrong.

He realizes he must've spoken too soon, because when he stands and turns around Andy's right behind him, sad eyes, staring at the grave. She's got a lily in her hand by her side, and he just stares her up and down, assessing any changes made by the op. She doesn't really acknowledge him, and he can't say her name, obviously, and has to wait for her to make the first move.

"How'd you know him?" She asks at last.

"Brother. You?" He asks her, wanting to say so much more. Ask so much more.

"Brother in law." She decides at last. Anyone listening or watching would have a lot of questions regarding the relation, but it made sense to them. When they get tired of just standing there wordless, she places the single lily upright against the marble tombstone. When she rises, she's closer to Sam than she was before. Which one of them made the move is beyond them, they're just so grateful to be close.

"Lilies?" Sam asks, hoping he strike up any kind of conversation.

"Yeah, uh, lilies are meant to represent innocence, so it's symbolic for restoring a lost soul, purifying it. And they're Traci's favorite so..."

He assumes that at the mention of Traci they're no longer keeping this under wraps. He lets his hand fall out of his pocket, and gently brushes her fingers. At contact he feels their separation slip away, the months without her skin on his, it's like it never existed and he wonders how he survived without it.

And she, she doesn't hate it, let's her hand open a little, allows his fingers to slip through hers. And it's a sad excuse for handholding, it looks disjointed, but it means more to them than any onlooker could understand.

He looks at her, and she looks back at him with this sad expression, then tries a weak smile with a shrug.

"Bet he appreciates that." Is all Sam can manage. And there's one last question burning a hole in the back of his head. "Who else were you visiting?"

Andy sighs, and her smile manages to spread a little.

"Remember Benjamin Kelly?" She asks, knowing full well Sam does.

"Couldn't forget. Reason I let you drive my truck." He smiles too, but not too big, remembering Nick's around here somewhere. The thought almost lets him drop her hand, but she hadn't objected, so he wasn't going to be the one to let go.

"I visit him every spring." She says simply, looking back to where he rests six feet under. "Today was just one of those days. I needed to talk to someone familiar who wasn't Nick."

Their act is gone completely, and he wants to push the limits completely and just take her, or kiss her, or hold her, he has no clue. He just needs more than her hand.

"I should go, my brothers waiting for me." She says, finally letting their joined hands fall away. "Bye Jer."

She's a couple of steps away when it pops out of his mouth. He doesn't even remember thinking it but he means it.

"He's not the only one waiting."

She smiles back at him, and nods her head, letting him know she understands. He'll be there when she gets home. He'll be waiting with some kind of symbolic flower of whatever the hell she wants. He's just not going let any more opportunities go to waste.


End file.
